The present invention relates to game boards and, more particularly, to game boards on which game pieces are moved peripherally about the board.
The definition of a successful board game may be one that is enjoyed by all ages and abilities. For example, the game of checkers is sufficiently simple for the young, but sufficiently complex for being the subject of numerous books and world championships. Hence, the features of simplicity and complexity may coexist in a board game.
Chess is an example of a board game that may sacrifice simplicity for complexity. Outside of the most extreme cases, it fails to attract the very young. Even adults may be easily turned off by chess, perhaps in view of its high learning threshold.
Another attribute of a successful board game may be aesthetic appeal. One aesthetic feature may be a particular symmetry such that the board game provides the same perspective to all players. The games of checkers and chess provide this feature both in the game board and in the game pieces themselves.